Myspace Bulletins
by Princess-Sled
Summary: Sonny finally makes a myspace and creates a bulletin. First fanfic, so please don't be rude. Channy developes as chapters go on.
1. First Bulletin

This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh on me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Myspace Bulletin.**

Name:

Allison 'Sonny' Munroe. 3

Favorite color?

Yellow! (:

Crush:

No comment.

Ever been kissed?

Absolutely. (:

Ever kissed your crush?

No. ): He hates me.

Who is your last text from?

Tawni. My best friend!

What does it say?

You didn't even say bye to me!

Everyone says bye to Tawni Hart!

What are you wearing?

Blue jean short shorts.

Yellow V-Neck. [:

Ever had sex?

No!

Ever stripped?

Again, No!

Kissed anyone with a name that starts with C, J, H, or D?

Yes. J and H.

Do you cuss?

When I get angry.

Comments:

**DazzlingTawniHart: **Ohhhhhh, Sonny! Who is your crush? (;

**ChadDylanCooper: **Yeahh, Sonnayy! Do tell, who is your crush? ;)

**SellyGomez: **Chad you are stupid… It's you!

**GradyLuvsCheese: **Nuhh-Uh! Sonny wouldn't ever date Chad Dylan POOPER!

**Sunshine: **I do NOT have a crush on Chad.

**ChadDylanCooper: **Then, how come last night you couldn't stop moaning my name? ;)

**Zora: **Eww!

**DazzlingTawniHart: **Sonny! You better not have slept with Chad!

**Sunshine:** Number One: I am a virgin. I put on my bulletin I have NEVER had sex. Number Two: WTF CHAD! You only wish I was. & Number Three: EVERYONE OFF MY BULLETIN!

**ChadDylanCooper: **I would really like to see that V-Neck Sonny. ;) It also says you have never stripped or kissed anyone with a C.. Want to change both of them tonight? ;)

**Zora: **Again, EWW!

**Sunshine: **OFF my bulletin!

**ChadDylanCooper: **Okay, Sonny. (: I will text you then.

Okayy. I know you probably though this sucked, but please no rude comments!

Also, I'm sorry it was so short.

The next chapter will probably be about Chad & Sonny texting.

Thanks,

Savannah. (:


	2. Text Messages

Aww! Everyone that reviewed, thanks. They were so sweet. For that, I tried to make this chapter as fast as I could.

I know this one is real short, but it's hard to think of things for text messages. I promise, the next ones will be longer! Hope you guys like it! (:

**Text Messages.**

_New Text Message: _**Chad.**

Hey Sonnaayyy! (:

CDC.

_Reply: _**Sonny.**

Chad…..

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

Gurll, you need to lighten upp! How about come over to my house? ;)

CDC.

**Sonny:**

How about, NO!

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

Sonny guess what! (:

CDC.

**Sonny:**

What?

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

I am shirtless. Wanna know something that's even better than me being shirtless? You being shirtless… With me.. In my bed…. Naked would be pretty cool too. (;

CDC.

**Sonny:**

Chadddd…

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

Is that a moan? (;

CDC.

**Sonny:**

Chad. You know.. If you weren't such a perv, I might actually like you.

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

If you were a perv I would like you more. (:

Hey Sonny! We didn't have work today so I still haven't saw that V-Neck.. Oh and you said short shorts.. Easy access! (;

CDC.

**Sonny:**

Ughh Chad!

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

Fine. For you, I won't be a perv.

CDC.

**Sonny:**

Thank-you Chad. (:

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

So, How was your day? (:

CDC.

**Sonny:**

Well, It was pretty good till my mom called saying she had to go to Wisconsin for a few days.

Sunshine.

_New Picture Message:_ **Chad.**

**Sonny:**

What the hell, Chad! Why did you send me a picture of you, shirtless?

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

Your turn. (;

CDC.

**Sonny:**

Whatever, Chad. It's 12:00 AM! I need to go to sleep. We have work in the morning.

Sunshine.

**Chad:**

Okay, Sunshine. (: Goodnight, Sweet dreams. I promise by tomorrow night you will be my girl. I will never hurt you. I will always stick up for you and be there whenever you need me. (:

CDC.

**Sonny:**

Aww, Chad! (:

Goodnight. See you tomorrow. [:

Sunshine.

**Okay, guys. I hope you liked it. **

**Please no rude comments!**

**In the next chapter, I think I will be making Chad more sweet. (:**

**Thanks,**

**Savannah.**

BTW. Anyone with a twitter. Follow me Princess_Sled


	3. Condor Studio's Chatroom

This chapter is a fill-in. I needed to make this chapter to do the rest of them. Sorry, but this one is REALLY short.

It's not funny either. Again I'm sorry.

**Condor Studio's Chatroom.**

_**Online List.**_

Sunshine.

ChadDylanCooper.

Nico&Grady,

Zoraaaaaa!

**Sunshine:** Hey guys! (:

**Nico&Grady: **Sonny!

**Zoraaaaaa!: **Hey Sonny.

**ChadDylanCooper: **Hey Sonnnayy! [:

**ChadDylanCooper has logged off.**

**ChadDylanCooper requested a private chat with you. ****Accept**** or ****Deny****?**

**Sunshine: **Uhm. Guys, I have to go. I'm going on a private chat. Talk to you later. (:

**Sunshine has logged off.**

**Sunshine has accept the private chat.**

**ChadDylanCooper: **Hey Sunshine. (:

**Sunshine: **Hey Chad. (:

**ChadDylanCooper: **How has your day been so far?

**Sunshine:** Pretty good actually. Thanks for asking. (: What about yours?

**ChadDylanCooper: **/: Ehh. It's been okay.

**Sunshine: **What's wrong?

**ChadDylanCooper: **It's just been a long day…

**Sunshine: **Oh. I'm sorry.

**ChadDylanCooper: **It's alright, but I have a question.

**Sunshine: **….. What is it?

**ChadDylanCooper: **Why don't you like me?

**Sunshine: **I do like you. You are one of my best guy friends.

**ChadDylanCooper: **I mean like-like.

**Sunshine: **….

**ChadDylanCooper: **I mean you are the only girl that has not EVER fallen for me… but, you are also the only girl I have actually liked. I love your bubbly personality- how you are always nice to everyone even when they don't deserve it. You are probably the only person that actually cares about me too. About me- not because I am Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Sunshine: **… you like me?

**ChadDylanCooper: **Yes Sonny! Can't you see? These past few days of me being a perv was actually me flirting with you and telling you I like you.

**Sunshine:** …

**ChadDylanCooper: **I need to know Sonny before you drive me insane. Do you like me or not?

**Sunshine: **Chad, I…. don't like you… that way.

**ChadDylanCooper:** … I have to go.

**Sunshine:** Chad WAIT!

**ChadDylanCooper has logged out of private chat.**

**Sunshine:** I don't like you because I love you….. ):

**Sunshine has logged out of private chat.**

**2 Days Later. **

_New Text Message._

_From: _**Nico.**

Sonny….. Tawni & Chad are dating.

**Nico.**

Ooohh. Drama.

I hope you guys liked it. (:

I will TRY to make the next chapters funny again.

-Savannah. [:


	4. Then who is it?

Hey guys. I just want to say that this is **NOT **a Chawni story. I told you Channy and that's what I will give you. Another thing.. Sorry for not updating in so long. I have been out of town and just got back. Well here is the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. (:

Then… Who is it?

New Text Message: **Tawni:  
**Get on the chat room. Now!  
I Am Pretty!

Condor Studio's Chatroom.

Logged On:

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Tawni Hart**

**Zora Lancaster**

**Grady Mitchell**

**Nico Harris**

**Sonny Munroe has logged in.**

**Tawni: **Sonny!

**Sonny:** What do you want, Tawni?

**Tawni: **Why are you in such a bad mood?

**Sonny:** Why don't you ask Nico?

**Nico: **What are you talking about Sonny?

**Grady: **Sonny… You are scaring me a little. :o

**Sonny: **That text message you sent me!

**Nico: **I didn't send you anything….. I accidentally broke my phone 2 weeks ago. I jumped in the pool with my phone in my pocket.

**Zora: **Real smart Nico.

**Sonny: **Then who sent me?…

**Chad: **Okay guys, I'm back. (:

**Tawni:** Sent you what?

**Grady:** If your talking about sending you a cake with the wrong flavor icing I swear it wasn't me!

**Chad: **I have been here for about 5 minutes and no one has said anything to me!

**Sonny: **Well. I got a text saying Chad & Tawni were dating and it said it was from Nico…

**Tawni: **What!

**Chad: **What the hell! Me & Tawni are not dating! But… If we were.. Would you by any chance, Sonny, be jealous? (;

**Zora Lancaster has signed out.**

**Grady Mitchell has signed out.**

**Nico: **Well it wasn't me. My phone is broke.

**Sonny: **Pshh, no! I would not be jealous!

**Chad: **Denial! Looks like little Miss Sonny Munroe was lying to me about not liking me. (;

**Sonny:** I was not!

**Chad: **So, if I said.. Me & Tawni were in bed last night.. You wouldn't be mad or jealous? (;

**Sonny: **No.

**Chad: **Then why were you so mad at Tawni when you got that text saying we were dating? Looks like you are wanting in bed with me. Yes, Sonny Munroe wants in bed with me, Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Tawni:** Will you guys go get a room?

**Chad: **I have one… If Sonny wants to join me?

**Sonny: **Ughh!

**Nico: **Guys, guys, guys! FOCUS! We need to figure out who sent that message.

**Tawni:** Sonny why don't you just check the number and tell us it? We might know who it is.

**Sonny: **Okay. I will. The number is - ughh. My phone just died and I left my charger at the studio.

**Chad: **Heyy, Sonny. I have an iPhone too. So, my charger will fit yours if you want to come over to my house and use it. If you need to stay here with me while it charges I know a few things we could do while the time goes by. (;

**Nico: **Ok. Since you guys are going to flirt I'm going to go now.

**Tawni: **Me too.

**Sonny: **Were not flirting!

**Nico: **Sure.

**Tawni: **Whatever.

**Nico Harris has signed out.**

**Tawni Hart has signed out.**

**Sonny: **Ughh, Chad. You made everyone leave.

**Chad: **Sonny. Are you sure you don't have the slightest big of attraction towards me?

**Sonny: **Yes, Chad. I am sure I do NOT like you for the 20th time.

**Chad: **So if I came over to your house right now, you wouldn't feel the need to check yourself to make sure you look alright?

**Sonny: **… no.

**Chad: **& if we watched a movie and I put my arm around you, you would push it away?

**Sonny: **… uhh. Yeahh..

**Chad: **& if I kissed you…

**Sonny: **…..

**Chad: **You would push me off of you and not kiss back?

**Sonny: **….

**Chad:** I'm making you nervous, which means… you like me.

**Sonny: **No I don't.

**Chad: **Ok then, prove it tonight. I will do all those things and more and I will use my CDC Charm and if you don't feel nervous at all by the end of the night and you push me everytime I try something then I will believe you. I will be at your house in 10 minutes. See you then Sunshine. (;

**Chad Dylan Cooper has signed out.**

… cliffhanger! (;  
I hope you guys liked this new chapter. I will try to make the next one as soon as I can.  
I like reviews but not rude ones & anyone with a twitter follow me Princess_Sled  
Thanks, Savannah. (:


	5. Adopt My Fanfic

Hey guys! I am **super sorry **for not updating in sooo long. My laptop broke and I don't get my new one till Christmas. After Christmas I plan on writing many new fanfics. I have many in my mind to write about that I have a feeling you guys will like. Until then I have decided I am going to let someone adopt this story. I will pick one person to finish this up for me. You can either ask for it on here, or on twitter. My username for twitter is Princess_Sled and if you ask on twitter you have a better chance of getting it because I check my twitter more than my fanfiction user account.

Again I am super sorry for the delay but I promise to leave you guys with good stories after Christmas. Before I go I would also like to thank every single person that reviewed this story. It was my first fanfic and I had many good reviews that I loved. Remember if you would like to adopt this story tell me on here or twitter Princess_Sled

Thanks,

Savannah


End file.
